ESMRMB 98, Sept. 7-20, 1998, Geneva, Switzerland Functional MRI of the guinea pig lung with hyperpolarized 3He M. Viallon, G.P. Cofer, S.A. Suddarth, H.E. Moller, X.J. Chen, M.S. Chawla, L.W. Hedlund, Y. Cremilleux, G.A. Johnson ISMRM Workshop on Magnetic Resonance of Connective Tissues and Biomaterials, June 18-20, 1998, Philadelphia, PA MR Microscopy to Assess Biopolymers Microstructure and Cell Proliferation M. Delnomdedieu, R. J. Beiler, K.J.L. Burg, G.A. Johnson